1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a time synchronization system and a server using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Current servers include a baseboard management controller (BMC) complying with intelligent platform management interface (IPMI) specification. The time of the BMC is acquired from a real time chip (RTC) via a basic input output system (BIOS) during a power on self test (POST) under IPMI specification. However, the BMC starts earlier than the BIOS. Therefore, the time of the BMC is set to a default time (1970/01/01 00/00/00) before the BIOS transmits the real time to the BMC. That is, a registering time of many system logs of the BMC will be incorrect.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a time synchronization system and a server having the same which can overcome the limitations described above.